User talk:KoalaBee
Hia I'm KoalaBee ^ ^. Um...this is the first wiki I join :3. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KoalaBee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jet Set Ronnoc (talk) 04:08, June 11, 2014 (UTC) LOOOK KB YOU FABULUS KB, KB LOOK YOUR BLOG MADE THE TOP!!! 1<3 YES I DID IT DOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF <3KoalaBee (talk) 02:20, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I HAS UR REQUESTS OH MAH GAWD!!!!!! HERE YOU GO I KNOW SHE HAS NO LONG LASHES UGHUGHUGHGUHGUGHG AND THAT SHE LOOKS LIKE A PANDA UGHGUGUGHGGUHG I BASED HER OFF OF BARBY KOALA FROM THE SONIC COMICS GUHGUGUGHG 1<3 BEE LOOKS FABULUS THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOSH I LOVE HER SO MUCH I CANT IGGIHGIGHIGHGIHGIGHGHGIKoalaBee (talk) 02:20, June 12, 2014 (UTC) LOVE YOU GIRL UR AMAZING Welcome to the wiki!! I'm Kool816 and a relavently new user as well. I joined about two months ago and its a plesure to welcome u to the wiki. Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 03:48, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you ^ ^, you're so nice :D!!!!!! Its so nice to know im not the only one who isn't new :3.KoalaBee (talk) 03:55, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Ha no probs. I now how it feels to be new and that. Also do ya wanna be friends and can my charas be friends with Bee?? My charas are......... Millie the golden retriever!: HUH WHY IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD AM I HERE!!!! KOOL816...... Avan the Newfoundland: Geeze I just got here and now ur tring to make friends! Dana and Bubbles the Dolphin: YAY WE LOVE NEW FRIENDS!!! Kate the Tiger Quoll: It's a pleasure to make your aquantence. Acacia the African wild Dog: Well would Bee even like me? I am kinda a control freak Becky the Hyena: No Ace anyone can be friends with you! Nacoma the Porcupine: Hi... Jaq the Tenrec: um... *Note like to roleplay but find it hard to do so cause of being in australia* Yeah my charas really like to make friends... I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 07:16, June 12, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOSH YES AND YES. YOU ARE SO NICE SERIOUSLY :D!!!!KoalaBee (talk) 15:36, June 12, 2014 (UTC) YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LUV MAKING FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 09:57, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry KoalaBee I am really sorry for the way I acted in the comments section during Gem High :(. It was really and and I shouldn't have over-reacted. Can we still be friends????? No Oneheart. I'm really upset you did that; not only did you make a scene but you embarassed me. I would like it if we'd stop talking; and I don't want to be a part of your roleplays anymore. We aren't friends either. I'm sorry we're not friends anymore. Also, keep in mind it was a really silly fight. I hope another time you can accept my apology. I will not accept your apology. Next time you should think about what you do. UM YEA HEY GIRL HEEEY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WEVE TALKED LIKE A WHOLE 8 HOURS (WHAT) ANYWAYS DID YOU SEND YOUR LETTER DO HO HO???Oneheart 03:37, June 28, 2014 (UTC) GIRL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! IVE BEEN STALKING YOUR DRIVEWAY ALL FRIGGIN DAAAAY UHGUGHUGHUGHUGHGUHGUHG i was like what would you do if i told you that i la la la la love you ha, that sounds wrong (talk) 03:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) YEA TURNS OUT IM GONNA BE STAYING A WHOLE LOT LONGER THAN I PLANNED BATMAN GEE. I CANT FRIGGIN MAKE MY WAY DOWNTOWN OH GOD AT FIRST IT DOES LOOK LIKE HES NAKED BUT HE ISNT XD HE LOOKS SO SCARY THOU I LOVE ITha, that sounds wrong (talk) 03:52, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I CANT STOP LMAO..... SO IS IT STILL HOT MHMHMHMthe elderly peeps 03:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) HA, YES!!! SO UM THIS GIF IS KINDA GETTING IN THE WAI LOLha, that sounds wrong (talk) 04:05, June 28, 2014 (UTC) WHACHU BEEN DOINNN HEY GIRL~ HOW ARE YOU HUUUH Listen, when the pizza hut taco beel thing went on the tacos were soggy and the chicken had to come home and take a nap. Do you feel ah???? CAN YOU FEEL A BRAND NEW DAAAAAY?!?!?! the elderly peeps 17:46, June 29, 2014 (UTC) GIIIRRRL YOU KNOW WHAT IVE BEEN DOIN I've been seeing my boyfriend. We went out on a date yesterday so I don't have time to spam in the comments section on hazerel moons page hur hur. HOWS MR WIGGLES <3 WIGGLEY SENPAAIIIII <317:49, June 29, 2014 (UTC) TOO MUCH HUR HUR OH OH THATS RIGHT YOUR BOY FRIEEEEEEENDD <3 you lucky duck koala. also, mr wiggles is doing well his legs are falling off though, and hes getting pretty skinny because he eats too much combination pizza hut and taco beel IM AT THE COMBINATION PIZZA HUT AND TACO BEEL (talk) 17:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) OOO ONESY YOU BAD BAD GIRL MAKE DEM GOOD GIRLS GO BAD MR WIGGLES IS GETTING SKINNY OFF OF COMBINATION PIZZA HUT AND TACO BEEL?!?! MR. WIGGLES YOU SO CRAZY <3 <3 <3 you need to get him a bowl of all natural possessed turkey sandwiches :))))))) with extra fish Job well done. Was there any reason that made you said that to Oneheart? You, ma'am, are an asshole. Why is Oneheart blocked? I MUST KNOW WHY!!! Because i just finished her request! See -------------------------------------------> I know u know her in real life so can you show her this??? I am a potato chip. That disgraces vinager chips, THEY ARN'T ORINGAL!!!! (talk) 02:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC)